


Weirded out but all good

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romance, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Angel finds out Buffy and Faith are dating. Fluff for fun.
Relationships: Angel & Buffy Summers, Angel & Faith Lehane, Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Weirded out but all good

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So decided to do this little fic for fun, hope all enjoy.

After the mess in LA, Angel decided he wanted to meet Buffy and Willow again to catch up. To his own surprise, he had invited Spike to come with him as well, but Spike said he wanted some time before he could face Buffy again, so Angel had agreed, and Spike had gone off to do whatever it was he wanted to do.

The first thing he had done on meeting them again in London was give them both hugs, while they had assured him that they were wary of him but had never stopped trusting him, that was just Andrew putting words in their mouths, and he had also faked Giles' voice on the phone when they had called him for help, so the Slayer Organization had disposed of him for treason.

"I heard Spike is alive", Buffy told Angel as they sat on opposite couches, Angel taking a drink.

"Yeah", Angel nodded. "I know, how do you feel?"

"Really pissed, like I am happy he's alive but why didn't he tell me?" Buffy asked him.

"He wanted you to remember him as the hero who gave up his life", Angel said. "And he wasn't ready to face you again."

Buffy realized he still hadn't forgiven himself for trying to rape her, and probably never would.

"Honestly, I will never approve of it, but if you two love each other, I'd be going out of line if I come in the way", Angel told her and Buffy nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, but I don't think me and Spike are happening anytime soon", Buffy revealed as she looked behind Angel to see Faith come in.

"Slayed a Fyarl Demon today", Faith told her before noticing Angel. "Hey Angel."

"Faith", Angel smiled as the two friends hugged each other and kissed on the cheeks, before parting as Faith walked to Buffy and, to Angel's shock, the two shared a peck on the lips.

"Huh?" Angel said, his jaw dropped now.

"What's the matter, Angel?" Faith asked him with a naughty smirk.

"Umm…." Angel trailed off, pointing between the two. "You two…like…"

"Yeah, this is why me and Spike aren't happening anytime soon, I am with Faith right now", Buffy told him, and knew why he was making that expression. "Weird?"

Weird? It was beyond that! While the love of his (un)life was Cordelia, Buffy would always be important to him, and she was his very complicated ex. While Faith was his best friend and like a sister to him. He really couldn't form many words right now.

"You still in there?" Faith asked, waving her hand on his face and snapping her fingers, making him blink as he came back to reality, while Buffy and Faith shared a chuckle.

"Uhh….uhhh….." Angel trailed off again, not sure what to say.

"Add some more words and you'll have a sentence", Buffy quipped.

"You hurt her, I'll kill you", Angel finally said to Buffy in the most unconvincing tone before turning to Faith and said in the same tone. "You hurt, I'll kill you."

"Awww, so sweet", Faith said as she and Buffy shared another chuckle.

"I think you'd just cuddle the other one instead", Buffy said as Angel sighed, knowing that was actually right, since he loved both of them too much in different ways to actually hurt them.

Though honestly, while he felt weird, he was absolutely certain Buffy was much better for Faith than that Principal guy she had mentioned to him, who had tried to kill Spike over his mommy issues.

And Faith was much better for Buffy than that insecure idiot called Riley, and even him, because he had behaved very immaturely in their relationship and made the important decisions without consulting her.

Spike, as much as he hated to admit it, with a soul, was actually very good for Buffy, as Buffy did truly love him, and he was probably better for her than Faith too (not that he would ever say it), but with everything going on, right now a relationship between those two wasn't something that would happen.

So Buffy and Faith were good for each other, and he did approve of Faith over Riley, Spike and himself too.

"It's weird for me", Angel finally admitted before smiling. "But if you two are happy, I'm all good."

"Awww, thanks, I knew you'd be", Buffy said as both she and Faith gave Angel a hug which he returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope all enjoyed.
> 
> Now while Spuffy is my OTP, I don't think Angel would like that for obvious reasons, and Buffy/Riley just sucks because Riley is a moron. Fuffy is my 2nd preferred ship for Buffy behind Spuffy, while Cangel is my OTP for Angel.
> 
> I think this is how Angel would react to Fuffy personally, and approve of it over Buffy/Riley and even Spuffy.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
